A Summer To Always Remember
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: 24 year old college Junior Alex Cabot is on Summer Vacation from law school, she is a brilliant student. She comes from the prestigious Cabot family, but doesn't want to use their money or influence to gain an unfair advantage over her peers, so she begins doing odd jobs (pool cleaning, babysitting etc.) One day she meets 46 year old Olivia Benson-Tucker, which changes her life
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Twenty** four year old college Junior Alexandra Cabot pulled up to her childhood home in Manhattan, New York, she smiled as she killed the engine of her red Ford GTO before getting out and grabbing her suitcases out of the trunk. After taking her suitcases to the Master Bedroom Alex went to the fully stocked kitchen and began making eggs benedict for herself, along with a steaming cup of black coffee. Once the dish was complete and the coffee was ready, Alex sat down to enjoy the fruits of her labor. Cooking was always somewhat magical for the young blonde, Alex had watched Bobby Flay, Martha Stewart, and Rachel Ray on television and fell in love with the art of cooking. This new love of Alex's was lost however on her Uncle Hermann and her Mother Catherine Cabot, for them, the career of a Chef was beneath a Cabot, as they had both urged Alex to go to Harvard and get a law degree instead and become a lawyer.

 _'They don't understand... They'll never understand me.'_ Alex thought sadly as she began eating.

After her meal, Alex cleaned up the kitchen before heading out to the nearest hardware store, where she bought a lawn mower, trimmer, a leaf blower, an edger, and some pool cleaning supplies and equipment.

Alex returned from her trip to the hardware store, she then takes her newly purchased items to the shed that the blonde had built a few months back, as she came back around to the front of her house Alex hears the sound of a woman struggling with something.

Alex looks around and spots the woman, she was tall and brunette. Alex could see that the statuesque woman was struggling with a large box, not wanting to see the woman injure herself Alex quickly jogged over to offer the brunette her assistance.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'll help you with that," Alex says as she stops in front of the other woman.

Olivia Benson-Tucker looked up from the large humidifier box that she was struggling with when she heard a gentle voice offer her assistance, gazing up at the person who had just spoken, Olivia found herself looking into two beautiful cerulean eyes that shimmered brilliantly in the mid-morning sun, rendering the older woman momentarily unable to speak.

"Miss, are you alright?" Alex asked, gently touching Olivia's right arm, this subtle action brings the older woman out of her daze.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm so sorry for staring at you." Olivia said, dropping her gaze in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Alex said smiling, showing off her perfect smile. "The reason that I came over as I saw you having trouble with this box." the blonde says.

"Yeah, my Husband bought this, but he's out of town and I didn't want it to get stolen," Olivia explained.

"I'll carry this inside for you, Miss," Alex says, once again smiling at Olivia.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, huh?"

"Alexandra Cabot, but I prefer Alex." the blonde says.

"Olivia Benson-Tucker, call me Olivia." the older brunette says as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"Alright Olivia, could you please open your front door?"

"Sure thing, Alex," Olivia says, giving Alex a warm smile of her own.

Using her well-defined arms and her toned core, Alex lifted the heavy box, which surprised Olivia, leaving the brunette transfixed on the blonde.

Olivia shakes her head as if to clear it.

"Follow me, please Alex." the brunette says gently.

Alex nods and quickly falls in step behind Olivia, after rounding a corner Olivia leads Alex to a large freight elevator. Once inside, Alex placed the humidifier box on the luggage cart that was inside, giving her slightly aching muscles a break.

"Wow, you have a freight elevator in your house, how big is this place?" Alex asked.

"5,698 square feet." Olivia answers.

"Whoa," Alex said in amazement.

The elevator jerked to a stop, Olivia fell against Alex, who readily wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette.

"You alright, Olivia?" the blonde asked the older woman.

"Yes, I still can't get used to that," Olivia replies as the doors open.

"I'm glad that you didn't get hurt," Alex said as Olivia backs away from her.

Olivia leads Alex, who is pushing the luggage cart down the corridor towards a wood panel door at the end of the corridor on the left side of the corridor.

"Here we are," Olivia said as she opened the door for the blonde.

Alex pushed the cart into the room, followed by Olivia.

"Just push it over into the corner." the older woman says.

Alex does as asked, then the two women leave the room and went back to the freight elevator.

On the ride back up, Olivia subconsciously stepped closer to Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you again, Alex," Olivia says as the duo heads to the front door.

"Anytime Olivia. So listen, I'm doing odd jobs for the summer... You know, mowing yards, cleaning pools, and babysitting. So if there's anything else that I can do for you just let me know."

As Olivia listened to Alex's words, she suddenly began feeling a strange tingling all throughout her body, making her blush.

"I... I'll do that, Alex." the brunette said nervously before opening the front door.

"See you around, Alex," Olivia says, attempting to quell the rising tide of emotions that threaten to overtake the brunette.

"I'm looking forward to it, Olivia," Alex replied after playfully glancing over her right shoulder and winking at the older woman.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat and her blush deepened, making Olivia go weak in her knees.

Alex returned to her house, proud that she was able to help out her attractive older neighbor, that night sleep proved evasive for Alex, as the brunette goddess that lived across the street was all the gorgeous young blonde could think about.

The next morning Alex woke up, showered, and made breakfast for herself before getting dressed and going out to try and find some clients for her services, Alex spends all morning driving around the many high end gated communities trying to find work, but everyone tells the blonde that they were happy with their "professional" lawn care services and nannies, effectively hurting Alex's feelings.

The college Junior returned home heartbroken and on the verge of tears when the blonde spots Olivia wearing a medium length teal blue summer dress and stylish matching sandals.

 _'Oh be still, my beating heart.'_ Alex thought to herself as she felt her heart skip a beat, Alex also sees that Olivia was holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Of course she's a Mother," Alex says to herself.

After parking, Alex walks up onto her porch and joined Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia says.

"Hi Olivia, what can I do for you?" Alex inquired with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Noticing that the young blonde seemed to be upset about something, Olivia decided to use her skills as a detective to find out what had taken away Alex's infectious smile and sunny disposition.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Olivia asked carefully as Alex unlocked her front door before inviting Olivia inside.

"Have a seat, Olivia. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Alex asks.

"Sure, that would be wonderful, Alex." the brunette replied.

Alex decided to make a BLT for Olivia when she remembered the baby on Olivia's hip.

"I have some applesauce if you want to feed your Son something." the blonde offers.

"That's not necessary, thanks for the thought though. I fed Noah before coming over." the brunette said.

Alex quickly washed her hands before going to the fridge for the ingredients that she needed, as Olivia watched Alex move gracefully about the kitchen the older brunette couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift downwards, slowly going over Alex's firm, well-toned legs and then even lower to the blonde's perfectly shaped behind.

Olivia felt her cheeks burn as she continued to silently watch Alex as she worked her magic in the kitchen.

"So Alex, care to talk about why you looked so down when you got here?" the older woman asked.

Alex sighed as she dropped four strips of bacon into the frying pan before moving over to the toaster and pushing the four slices of bread down into the appliance.

"I went out earlier to try and get some work," Alex says as she expertly chopped the lettuce.

"How'd it go?" the brunette asked.

"No one hired me, Olivia," Alex says dejectedly.

Olivia stands up, she carries Noah over to the plush-looking couch in Alex's living room. Back in the kitchen... Alex is busying herself by making french fries to compliment the BLTs.

"Olivia, do you like your fries salted or unsalted?" Alex asked as Olivia gently laid Noah down on the couch before looking up.

"Unsalted please, trying to watch my girlish figure." the brunette quipped playfully.

Alex smiled but blushed a deep red nonetheless.

Olivia walked towards Alex, for the blonde time seemed to stand still as she watched the living embodiment of beauty approach her. Suddenly Alex felt a tingle run down her spine as Olivia reached her.

The older woman smiled before pulling Alex flush against her in a tender hug.

Alex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Alex smiled as she inhaled the scent of the brunette's cherry blossom passion shampoo.

Once the embrace ended, Alex pulled back from Olivia just enough to lock eyes with the brunette.

Alex studied the brunette's seasoned face, the blonde sees a gentleness, a softness in them.

"Alex, don't get discouraged, tell you what, I'll hire you," Olivia says.

"What?" Alex says, shocked.

"I'm hiring you to work for me, I'm prepared to pay you handsomely."

"How much, if you don't mind me asking, Olivia?" inquired Alex.

"How about $1,500 dollars for the yard work, $900 for cleaning the pool, and $300 for babysitting Noah?"

"Th-that's 2,700 dollars, Olivia." Alex says, still in disbelief.

"Yes, and if you accept it will be your salary." Olivia informs the blonde.

Upon hearing this from the brunette beauty, Alex's eyes lit up with joy.

"Y-yes, of course I accept your offer, Olivia." Alex says gleefully.

"Good, you start on Saturday, can't wait to see you with Noah." the brunette said.

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Alex says.

Olivia reached up and gently caressed the blonde's right cheek, causing Alex to shiver with excitement while blushing deeply at the older woman's subtle touch.

"See you Saturday." Olivia said, her words coated with lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, please keep the reviews and constructive criticism coming, as the feedback really helps me develop as a writer.

Thanks

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 3

Alex awoke bright and early on Saturday, after showering and putting on a green tube top, a pair of denim shorts, her low cut boots, work gloves, and safety goggles Alex heads out her back door out into the already stagnant heat of the June day, Alex gets her mower, trimmer, and edger out of her shed before heading over to Olivia's.

Alex lightly knocked on the brunette's front door, a few moments pass before the door opens. Standing in the door wearing a wry smile was Olivia Benson, looking devastatingly gorgeous in a white one-piece swimsuit with a peach colored towel slung lazily over her left shoulder. She greets Alex with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Alex," Olivia said in a sweet, innocent tone.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes, Olivia was already a beautiful woman, but now... here she was standing right in front of Alex, looking even more irresistible (if that was ever possible in Alex's mind.)

"H-hi Olivia, I'm ready to get to work," Alex says quickly to prevent her voice from failing her.

"Ok, follow me out back, Alex," Olivia said, suppressing a giggle as a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

As she walked agonizingly slow in front of Alex, Olivia made a point to sway her hips as she walked, this move effectively mesmerized Alex, as she was unable to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous brunette.

Once outside Olivia saunters over to her lawn chair and laid on her back to sunbathe, she puts in her earbuds so she wouldn't hear the lawn equipment while Alex worked.

Alex dutifully cut, trimmed, and edged Olivia's yard to perfection, afterward, Alex takes her lawn equipment home and grabs her pool cleaning supplies before returning to the Benson-Tucker home.

Alex walked past Olivia, who was still lying on her lawn chair sunbathing, only now the brunette goddess was lying on her stomach.

"Oh, Alex dear, I'm going to need your help when you're done with Noah," Olivia says with a knowing smile.

"What kind of help, Liv?" her Husband's voice said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Olivia sits up to see her Husband of six years, Ed Benson-Tucker looking at the brunette sternly with his arms crossed, his tan blazer blowing in the light breeze.

"Where's Noah?" Ed snapped harshly.

"H-he's still asleep, honey," Olivia said, almost timidly.

"Get dressed and wake him up, we're going to breakfast with Kogiro Tanaka and his Wife, Ryoko."

"I... was kind of hoping that I could have a late breakfast with Alex," Olivia says, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice and in her eyes when she glanced over at Alex.

"Tanaka is a very important client, Olivia. I need to secure his business for the company." Ed says, eyeing his wife angrily.

With a heavy sigh, Olivia rose to her feet.

"Alex, come with me, please," Olivia said.

 _S_ _o... what does everyone think about Ed Benson-Tucker? Let me know how I can best begin the conflict between Alex Tucker._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The blonde follows the brunette into the house, Alex didn't know what was going on, the only thing she did know was that she didn't like Olivia's jerk of a Husband already.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Alex," Olivia said as Alex entered the room.

Alex, not used to seeing the object of her dreams and fantasies in this vulnerable state quickly closed the door and rushed to the brunette, quickly enveloping the older woman in a warm, soothing, and caring embrace.

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Olivia burst into tears in Alex's arms.

"He's so... awful to me, Alex and he doesn't even want to be in the same room as Noah, he hates my Son." Olivia sobs into the blonde's left shoulder.

Alex gently strokes the silky dark locks on the brunette's head as she whispers soothing words into Olivia's right ear. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and wished that she never had to let go, as Alex continued stroking Olivia, a violent storm of emotions began raging inside Alex, even though she has only known Olivia for little more than a week Alex feels an overpowering need to protect the brunette goddess... no, _her_ goddess.

Alex could plainly see the signs of verbal abuse, but what about-?

No, Alex refused to think like that.

"Alex?" Olivia asked, bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Olivia?" the blonde answered gently.

"Did you like my swimsuit?" the brunette asked.

Alex backed away from Olivia slightly and smiles at the brunette.

"I love it, Olivia. You're a real knockout you know." Alex said truthfully.

Olivia's heart swelled with happiness, knowing that her swimsuit had the desired effect on the blonde gave Olivia a small bit of comfort.

Nine year old Diane Hebert was walking through Central Park on her way home from her summer school dance camp, she decides to take the short-cut through Central Park so she would save some time. Diane has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Diane doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by two teenaged killers. Fifteen year old local hoods Paul Andrews and Rick Castillo were following Diane closely and stealthily. The boys had been stalking Diane for almost two months now, learning and studying the route that the little girl would take while she was in the park.

"Look at her man, she's perfect." Paul said licking his lips slowly. "You're a real perv, dude." Rick Castillo whispered.

"You have no idea man." Paul replied. Rick quickly and quietly headed in another direction while Paul kept following Diane. Meanwhile, Diane's Mother Rebecca Hebert and her ex-husband Nicolai are at Rebecca's two-story home in a heated argument about Diane's claims that Nicolai had been molesting her since she was seven, which lead to the dissolving of Rebecca and Nicolai's marriage. "Diane told me what you did to her when she would be over at your place on your weekends, Nicolai! She's your daughter for God's sake, how could you rape her like that? You...you're supposed to protect her!" Rebecca roared.

"I have needs as a man, Rebecca and you couldn't fulfill those needs." he said nonchalantly. "Oh, but our nine year old daughter can?" Rebecca said as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Paul picked up a thick tree branch as he continued following Diane along the secluded hiking trail that wrapped around the park, Rick is hiding behind a boulder about thirty yards ahead of Diane and Paul.

Rick has a BB gun that he has painted to look like a real gun, Rick could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his and Paul's unsuspecting prey. Back at Rebecca's house, Nicolai and Rebecca are still arguing. "The Police are going to be paying you a visit shortly, Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"You know, that's a real shame Rebecca, but I won't be the only one losing today." he said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca inquired. "Just wait and see." Nicolai said before he turned and walked out of Rebecca's house.

Diane has stopped to tie her left shoe, Paul took this time to catch up with her. He silently crept up behind Diane and grabbed the little girl from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" Diane screeched, but then Rick came out from behind the boulder and pointed the gun directly at Diane's face. "Shut up, kid or I'll blow you away right here." Rick said with venom in his voice, Diane instantly stopped yelling.

"Good girl." Paul whispered as he caressed Diane's non-existent chest before he slipped his right hand down into Diane's pants and into her underwear. Diane began experiencing a flashback of what her Father had done to her, so she closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"Aww look, she's crying." Rick said mockingly, then he holstered the gun and yanked off Diane's jeans and shoved the small girl to the ground before he and Paul took off their pants.

They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first. Paul won and positioned himself between Diane's legs, Paul then started to push inside poor little Diane with his shaft's head. "You ready for some major penetration, baby?"

"No please don't do this." Diane's plea fell on deaf ears as Paul rammed his cock to the hilt inside of the tiny girl. Diane screamed in total agony, tears erupted from her eyes. "

Please get out of me!" Diane tried to beg but with the hand over her mouth it just sounded mumbled.

"Shut her up, Rick." the first boy told the second boy, who covered Diane's mouth harder.

"Here, Bitch." The second boy held his member to Diane's now firmly closed mouth.

A strong punch to the side of the girl's face made her cry out in pain and Rick used that opportunity to slide his thick shaft deep into Diane's small mouth. Diane felt utterly helpless, she wished her Mom was there to come to her rescue.

"Ooohh yeah baby girl, that's it...y-yeah!" Paul howled as he arched his back and climaxed, flooding Diane's body with his seed, at the same time Rick reached his climax and exploded inside Diane's small mouth.

"Aaargh!" he shouted before pulling out of Diane's mouth and leaning against a nearby tree. "Phew! That was intense man." Paul said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Rick looked down at the little girl that they had just horribly violated and he saw something that unnerved him -.

Rick saw his Sister Annabelle, she was the same age as this girl. Rick looked up at Paul.

"What do we do with her now man? She knows what we look like." Rick said in a panicked voice. "Simple, we'll kill her, cut up the body, and dump the remains in the Hudson." Paul replied.

"O-ok, let's do it." Rick said as he picked Diane up and followed Paul out of the park.

Olivia sat across from Ryoko Tanaka and her Husband Kogiro while Ed and Kogiro talked about the lucrative IT contract that Kogiro was in charge of.

Bored out of her mind, Olivia's mind began to drift. Her thoughts soon turned to a certain blue-eyed blonde, which made her smile, then suddenly her phone buzzed inside her purse.

Elation rifled through the brunette as pulled the device from her purse, secretly hoping the call was from Alex.

When she checked the caller ID, Olivia saw the message wasn't a call from Alex, but in fact a text message from Amanda Rollins, one of her Detectives, it reads:

 **Got a case... Chief of Ds asked 4 u personally... Jeffries is otw, Rollins...**

A big smile lit up the brunette's face as she jumps to her feet and runs out of the restaurant.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Ed calls after his Wife's retreating form.

Sergeant Monique Jeffries pulls up in front of the restaurant where she saw Olivia running towards her.

Paul and Rick entered Paul's house, Rick takes Diane into the bathroom, he strips her down and places the child in the tub.

"Go downstairs to the basement and get the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and the axe that are hanging on the wall, Paul says. Rick nods and leaves the room.

It has now been going on three hours and Diane still isn't home yet and it's starting to make Rebecca nervous, she calls her best friend Bethany and asks her to come over.

Bethany readily agrees and hurries over to Rebecca's place.

Rick returns with the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and axe along with three garbage bags and two pairs of work gloves.

Paul grabs Diane and snaps her tiny neck, killing the girl. He then picks up the axe and proceeds to cut off Diane's head and hands it to Rick, who drops it into one of the garbage bags, Paul drops the axe and picks up the portable buzz saw and hacks off Diane's arms and puts them in the second bag, and finally Paul cuts Diane's legs off and puts them in the third bag.

"What about the torso?" Rick asks, as he fights the urge to throw up at the grisly scene in front of him.

"Bury it out back." Paul said off-handedly.

Picking up the now slippery mangled bare torso of Diane Hebert made Rick queasy and sick to his stomach as he thought about Annabelle again.

Bethany knocks on Rebecca's door, Rebecca quickly opens the door and lets her friend inside before hugging Bethany tightly and sobbing into her best friend's right shoulder.

"Where could she be, Bethany? This isn't like Diane, I'm worried sick." Rebecca said after taking a few calming breaths.

"It's going to be OK, 'Becca, we'll do everything we can to find Diane." Bethany said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca's hair gently.

"I hope you're right, Bethany." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice.

Paul and Rick are in school, Rick is in his Political Science class sleeping through the lecture on the importance of the political arena, Rick usually sleeps fine in class, but today that is not the case because of what he and Paul had done to Diane. Now, her face haunts Rick in his dreams.

"No! I-I'm sorry!" he yelled as he sat up fast.

"Well Mr. Castillo, I appreciate your apology, but you will still have to stay after school for sleeping in class." Miss Andrea Carson, the 9th grade Political Science teacher said from her position at the chalk board.

"Yes Miss Carson." Rick said in a defeated tone.

Paul was waiting for Rick in Central Park, who unbeknownst to Paul was still at school serving his detention for falling asleep in Miss Carson's class. While Paul waited for Rick to show he scanned for their next victim.

The choices were slim, until Paul saw her- tall, lithe, black hair tied in loose ponytail wearing a navy blue mini dress, sheer fishnet stockings, and three inch navy blue heels. The woman looked to be in mid to late thirties.

Paul decided right then that he wouldn't wait for Rick, he simply couldn't let this chance pass him by, so he swiftly and silently fell into step behind the unsuspecting brunette.

Paul followed the statuesque woman to a very secluded part of the park, reaching into his left pants pocket he grasps his Step-dad's .44 Magnum, Paul eased up behind the woman and shoves her roughly against a tree, the woman hit her head on the trunk and fell to the ground, Paul smiled as he rolled the woman over onto her back.

Thirty-six year old Pamela Allison opened her eyes, through blurry eyes Pamela looked up at her attacker.

"Wh-what do you want?" Pamela whimpered.  
"Shut up!" Paul shouted as he yanked his gun out of his pocket and pointed at Pamela.  
Pamela cowered in fear as Paul stood over the terrified woman, Paul reached down and ripped open Pamela's top.

"Please let me go, you can have everything I have!" Pamela pleads.

Twenty-three year old volunteer firefighter and mixed martial artist Janet Elliot was jogging through the park in preparation for an upcoming title fight, when she heard a scream from nearby, Janet stopped and looked around and listened closely.

"Where is that screaming coming from?" Janet said, suddenly-.

BAM! A deafening boom erupted from somewhere close by.

Paul fired a round into the ground near Pamela's head, Pamela closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

Janet crept into a clearing and saw a young boy armed with handgun standing over a woman.

Janet stepped through the clearing, Pamela smiled when she saw Janet.

"What are you doing to her, boy?" Janet said, startling Paul.  
Paul spins around and sees Janet.

"Who are you?" Paul said.

"Your worst nightmare." Janet replied.

Janet walked over to Pamela and helps her to her feet.

"Are you ok Miss?" Janet asked Pamela.

"Y-yes, thank you." Pamela said in a shaky voice.

Monique drove Olivia home so she could change while Monique waited in the car outside, as Olivia secured her holster to her belt, along with her badge she heard frantic knocking on her front door. Olivia runs to the door and flings it open and is immediately embraced by Alex, who was wrought with worry.

"Oh thank goodness that you're safe, Olivia. When I saw the red light on the dash of that car outside in front of your I thought... I thought that something terrible had happened to you." the pretty blonde said, on the verge of tears.

Alex's concern... no, could this be... love that Alex was showing to the attractive older woman?

Olivia smiled warmly as she hugged Alex, taking the time to breathe in the blonde's heavenly lilac and tulip scent that adorned her sun-kissed skin. Alex let her golden tresses hang down in front of her face, obscuring it from Olivia's view, Olivia gently pushed Alex's golden locks out of her face to look into her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm a cop Alex, I am the Commanding Officer of the Special Victims Unit and right now I have to work a case, but whenever I get home I will come by and explain everything to you." Olivia said.

"Y-you promise?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I could never lie to you, Alex." Olivia says.

Sensing truth in Olivia's words Alex nods before leaning into the taller woman and kissing her, their lips met and tongues touched. Alex's hands roamed over Olivia's body...she had the softest skin. Alex reluctantly broke the impassioned liplock and then the embrace, wishing they had more time. Olivia gently stroked Alex's face with the back of her hand.

"Wait for me, Alex." Olivia says, Alex, who is speechless only nods.

And then... Olivia was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia and Monique pulled into the paved driveway of Rebecca Hubert's home a second behind Fin and Amanda, Olivia took a deep breath to steady her nerves before getting out of her car.

Liv walked up to the house, leaving Monique, Fin, and Amanda outside.

Clearing her mind Olivia knocked on the polished wooden door. A petite auburn-haired woman with chocolate brown eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Police Miss, did you call about a missing child?"

"Not me, but my best friend Rebecca did, her daughter Diane didn't come home from school yesterday." the woman told Olivia.

"Please come in Officer, my name is Bethany Anders and I've known Rebecca ever since the fourth grade, Diane is like my own child," Bethany says.

Olivia follows Bethany into the living room, where they find Rebecca Hubert sitting on the couch.

"Rebecca, sweetie this is a Police Officer. She's here about Diane." Bethany says softly.

Rebecca looks up at Olivia, her blue eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing since Diane didn't come home yesterday.

"Ms. Hebert, can you describe what your Daughter was wearing?" Olivia asked gently.

"Sh-she was wearing pink sweatpants, a black sweatshirt, and pink Dora The Explorer tennis shoes along with her favorite pink book bag," Rebecca said as Bethany wraps a sympathetic arm around Rebecca.

"Where does Diane go to school?" Fin inquired.

"St. Vincent's." came a man's sudden reply, causing all heads to turn around.

"Nicolai." Rebecca hissed.

"Sir, Police, who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Nicolai Herbert, Diane's Father...and soon to be Ex-Husband of Rebecca," he said smugly.

Olivia could feel the arrogance radiating off the older man.

"Why are you here, Nicolai?" Rebecca said as she wiped her eyes.

"To see what New York's Finest has on _my_ daughter's disappearance."

"We'll canvass the neighborhood," Amanda says, having silently entered the house.

Olivia hands Rebecca one of her cards and smiles warmly at her and Bethany.

"Mrs. Herbert, please call me if you think of anything."

"I...I will and Detective, thank you for caring."

"It's Lieutenant actually, but it's my job and plus I'm a Mother and I don't know what I'd do if I had to endure this," Olivia said before leaving.

Olivia entered the squad room, she was heading to talk to Nick to ask him to update her on the missing girl's case.

The rest of the day was spent searching for Diane, Monique and Amanda went to all of Diane's known hangouts, but turned up nothing.

Several hours later...

It was just before 8:30 PM when Olivia entered her home to find Ed, his Mother Dorothy, his Father Russel, and his younger Sister Andrea waiting for her.

"Hello, Olivia," Dorothy said with pure disdain in her voice.

"Mrs. Tucker, why are you here?" Olivia asked tiredly.

"My Son tells me that you ran out on him and a very important client today. Explain yourself." the elderly woman demands.

Olivia was dead on her feet, all she wanted now was to check on Noah, and talk to Alex before going to sleep.

Olivia's jaw clenched, her right hand curled into a fist, which the angry brunette shoved into her dark jeans as she narrowed her piercing brown eyes at the silver-haired woman.

Olivia squared her shoulders before walking over to Dorothy.

"First off, Mrs. Tucker, I am a Police Officer and secondly I don't answer to you." Olivia hissed.

"You insolent..." Dorothy says with a tremble in her voice.

"Get out, now." Olivia growled, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Who do you think you are? This is Ed's house too." Andrea said.

Olivia turned and glared at Andrea.

"There's only one name on the deed to this house- _Mine._ " Olivia says, effectively silencing Andrea.

Ed's jaw dropped in disbelief, before Ed could say anything there was a knock at the front door. Olivia's face softened when she heard the knock, a smile appeared on her face, as she already knew who was standing outside her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thanks to everyone that has been a reader up to this point, you all are awesome.

Thanks 4 the great support and reviews.

And now... Chapter 6 Please Enjoy.

Olivia turned around and opened the door, the smile never leaving her face.

Standing in the doorway and wearing a gentle smile of her own was none other than Alex Cabot.

"Hey, Alex," Olivia says, her chocolate orbs shimmering with mirth.

Alex stepped forward and closed the short distance between her and the brunette and embraces her warmly.

Ed and his family stared slack-jawed at the scene that was playing out in front of them.

"Who is this?" Ed asked angrily.

Olivia chose to ignore her Husband and continued inhaling the blonde's sweet and familiar scent.

"Since we're not wanted here, let's go, everyone," Ed said, his intense gaze never leaving his Wife and the unfamiliar blonde.

Once her Husband and in-laws were gone, Olivia released the breath that she had been holding silently.

"Wow, that was intense, you OK, Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Sure Liv, no sweat," Alex said, flashing her million dollar smile.

Olivia stood there stunned for a moment.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Alex inquired.

Olivia quickly shakes her head.

"Oh, it's nothing, Alex," Olivia reassures the blonde.

Alex then hugs the brunette again, this time pressing the side of her head against Olivia's chest... over her heart, Alex smiles as she listens to the strong, steady beat of Olivia's heart before slowly closing her eyes.

"I thought that I-I... was going to lose you before..." Alex said before her words failed her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Alex," Liv says as she gently cups the blonde's chin before lifting her face up so that their eyes met.

Alex stroked Liv's right arm gently as the brunette continued to hold her gaze.

"L-Liv I- please be careful out there, OK?"

"I will be, Alex," Olivia said gently before releasing Alex.

"I need to go check on Noah, stay right here, OK?" the brunette says, not ready for the blonde bombshell to leave.

"I'll be right here when you come back, Liv," Alex says.

Olivia goes into the first guest room that she had made Noah's room, Liv turned on the light and walked over to Noah's crib before leaning down and picking him up.

"Hey there little guy, I missed you today," Olivia said in baby talk,

Noah's small eyes opened and smiled that cute smile of his and went into an endless chain of happy babbling while grabbing Olivia's long tresses and playfully tugging on them. Olivia checked Noah's diaper, finding it wet. The brunette carried her son over to the changing table and places him on it. As she went over to where she kept Noah's diaper bag, she was greeted by Alex holding out a clean diaper for her.

Once Noah's diaper had been changed Olivia gently returned her son to his crib, Olivia, and Alex silently left Noah's room and returned to the living room.

After taking a seat, Olivia sighed before kicking off her shoes and motioned for Alex to join her.

Alex quickly kicked off her shoes and joined Liv on the loveseat.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia, who in turn gently stroked Alex's long hair.

"Alex, I want... no, I- I _need_ you." Olivia moaned softly.

"Oooohh Liv, you're so beautiful," Alex whispered. Olivia giggled as Alex caressed her long dark hair again. Olivia grabbed Alex around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Olivia pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Alex's.

No longer interested in being submissive Alex pushed Olivia down onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Alex." Olivia gasped. "I really want you right now."

"And I want you too, Liv," Alex said.

Liv threw her muscular legs around Alex's waist as they continued kissing. Alex moaned into Olivia's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"L- lose these threads," Liv suggested as she slowly pulled Alex's top over her head. Alex quickly shed her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh, Alex ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Liv whispered seductively into Alex's left ear.

"Ohh, Liv, you dirty little girl." Alex snickered as she led her dark-haired neighbor into the bedroom and over to the large canopy bed.

Liv gently pushed Alex onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Alex and shifted again, drawing both of Alex's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand.

Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Olivia worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Alex's already-stiffening nub.

Liv teased it out from under the pink flesh and guided Alex's right hand to her own sex.

Alex moved eagerly, using Olivia's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Olivia moved forward in between Alex's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Alex's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Alex put her hands down on either side of Liv's head. Olivia used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Alex, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD L-LIV! MMMM... That feels so good !" Alex screeched.

Alex's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Olivia was so much more skilled, than Trevor had ever been. Every move Liv made set Alex's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Alex's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Liv moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Liv's chin to Alex's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Alex rolled Olivia onto her back, Alex shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Liv's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"A-Alex, what are you ... ooooh!" Olivia cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Liv shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Alex leaned down to capture Olivia's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Olivia responded by tightening her fingers in Alex's long blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her neighbor's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Olivia's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Alex's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Liv, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Alex," Liv said with a giggle.

Alex laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Alex's knee. Liv reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Alex's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her.

"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady now, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Alex asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Liv's left ear.

Olivia gasped a bit at the blonde's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Alex's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night if I have to." Alex said, coming back up to look down at Liv, and smirking.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."

"Oh, Alex." Olivia moaned, "I want you ... Alex Cabot. I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Olivia screamed.

Alex smiled as she worked hard, watching her new lover intently. Alex was loving the expressions that crossed Olivia's face, the way she tightened her arms around Alex's neck, the way the light caressed her olive, glistening skin. If there was any woman Alex could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her.

Olivia looked like a goddess to Alex, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Alex ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Liv's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the brunette to steady shivers.

Alex smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Liv's nipples. She sucked it hard and swirled her tongue over its tip, then Alex pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.

Ed was seething, his anger exploded as he smacked the steering wheel.

How long had this been going on? And right under his nose no less.

"Aargh! I don't believe her!" Ed bellowed.

"I knew that she was... that kind of a woman." Dorothy hissed.

"I-I'll make Olivia pay for this... I'll make them both pay. Ed growled.

Alex moaned softly as she felt Olivia ease the seven- inch long strap-on into the blonde from behind, next came the feel of Liv's hands as she firmly grips Alex's hips.

"Ready, Alex?" the brunette asked.

"Oh my God, yes Liv. Make me yours." Alex groaned.

Once she had the sensuous blonde's permission, Olivia began moving the fake shaft in and out of Alex slowly, Alex gasped as she felt the smooth toy glide effortlessly inside her, filling her up and then retracting just as quickly.

"Ohhhh, y-yes Liv, you're amazing... d-don't stop." Alex quietly moans. After twenty minutes, Olivia pulled out of Alex and pushed the blonde onto her back and gently pried open Alex's well-toned legs.

Olivia smiled wickedly and licked her lips, the results of the past twenty minutes had left Alex's womanhood to begin oozing cum, without wasting any time, Olivia quickly buried her face in between the blonde's thighs. Alex gasped sharply and arched her back as she felt Liv's skilled tongue slip inside her, taking her to heights of pleasure Alex never thought were possible.

Alex came, over... and over... and over again, quietly moaning Olivia's name to the heavens.

Olivia collapsed on top of Alex, both women were covered in sweat (and cum), and both were panting and were out of breath.

Fin, Amanda, and Nick are pouring through surveillance footage of the park when Diane was supposed to have been there, according to her Mother.

"Fin, look at this, why are these two teenaged boys following- That's Diane Hubert," Nick said, pointing out the telltale pink backpack.

"I'll call Liv," Fin tells Amaro.

"I'll call Novak," Amanda says, already pulling out her phone and dialing the redhead attorney's number.

Alex and Olivia lay in Olivia's bed together after once again checking on Noah, Alex is lying on top of the brunette playfully squeezing Olivia's left breast while Olivia played with Alex's hair.

"Thank you, Alex," Olivia said in a near whisper.

"For what, Liv?"

"Loving me." the brunette said just as her phone buzzed on the night table.

Olivia sighed heavily and with apologetic eyes looked at her blonde lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia reached for her phone without disturbing Alex.

"Benson-Tucker," she says.

"Liv, it's Fin, we've found Diane Hubert on Central Park surveillance cameras, plus there are two teenage boys on the video that seems to be following her. Amanda is getting in touch with Novak to fast-track any warrants we may need, just thought I'd call and let you know where we are."

"OK, great job, and thanks Fin," Liv says before ending the call and returning the phone to the night table.

"Do you have to go?" Alex asks sleepily.

Olivia caressed the blonde's face gently, an action that Alex nuzzled into.

"No, sweetheart, I was just getting an update on the case, I'm not leaving you," Olivia said softly.

"Mmmmm, good," Alex said before drifting off to sleep.

Olivia looked down at the sleeping blonde in her arms and smiled.

 _'Alex is so caring, all she wants is to be with me, no demands... no expectations beyond loving her, which I think I do.'_ Olivia thinks before drifting off into a peaceful sleep herself.

The next morning, Olivia awoke to find herself in bed alone, but just then her nose picked up on the smell of fresh coffee and food, two things that Olivia isn't used to.

Getting out of bed with a yawn and a stretch, Olivia looks and sees her navy blue silk bathrobe lying on the bed, with a smile Liv slips into the robe, Olivia walked barefoot into the kitchen, where she spies Alex giving Noah his formula and dressed similarly to the brunette.

The sight of the sexy young blonde in her robe and feeding Noah for her filled Liv's heart with joy.

"Good morning, Liv, I was just giving Noah his-," Alex said but was interrupted by a knock at Olivia's door.

"Thanks, babe, can you take Noah back to his room for me?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, Liv," Alex says before picking Noah up and leaving the room.

Olivia walks over and opens her front door, standing outside was a blonde that could pass for an older version of Alex, there was an equally older man standing behind her.

"How can I help you folks this morning?" Olivia asked.

"Does Alexandra Cabot live here?" the older blonde asked.

"No, ma'am, this is my home, Alex lives in the house across the street,"

"Noah went right back to sleep Liv babe, so, who was at... the door?" Alex asks but freezes when she sees her Mother and Uncle.

"M-Mother, Uncle Hermann," Alex said, the shock evident in her eyes.

"Alexandra, why are you here and where are your clothes?" Catherine demanded.

"I spent the night because Olivia had an emergency of and has an infant son whom I babysit," Alex says, walking up to Olivia and grasping the brunette's right hand, seeking reassurance.

"What kind of emergency would have you running off and leaving your child late at night?" Catherine inquired.

"I'm a police officer, Ms. Cabot," Olivia says with pride.

"What do you want, Mother?" Alex asked her Mother, with a decided edge in her voice.

"Your good friend Marlene Dawson asked me to-."

"No, absolutely not, Mother." Alex snapped, cutting her Mother off.

"Alexandra! No matter what happened between the two of you all those years ago, it's in the past, just let it go and forgive Marlene." Catherine said.

Olivia saw Alex begin shaking.

 _'What could've happened to Alex?'_ Liv thought to herself.

"You're so dramatic, Alexandra." her Uncle said angrily.

Alex felt herself losing control, but then the blonde felt Olivia's gentle touch on her left shoulder, the brunette's touch eased Alex's mounting rage.

"I think the two of you should leave, now," Olivia said.

Amanda is running the facial recognition software alongside a FaceUnion search, twenty minutes later, the blonde detective got her first hit.

"Monique, Fin, Amaro, we got our first match on the two boys that were following Diane."

Fin and the others rush over to Amanda's desk just as Olivia entered the squad room.

"Anything new?" the brunette asked, looking at Nick.

"Amanda just found one of our possible perps, she was about to tell us his name."

"It's Rick Castillo, he attends Copper Grove High School." Amanda says.

"That's a ten minute walk from Central Park," Monique said.

"Find him and his address quickly, we operate under the assumption that Diane Hubert is still alive." Olivia said before going into her office.

Amanda and Monique leave the precinct and head to the address listed on Rick Castillo's profile page while Fin and Amaro head to Copper Grove High looking for the teen.

Meanwhile, back in her office, Olivia was thinking solely about one person, Alex. What had this Marlene Dawson person done to the pretty blonde that Alex is unwilling to forgive? Liv wanted to know, but she didn't to overstep her bounds.

Suddenly, her office door opened and in walked Ed, Dorothy, and a petite Latina woman dressed in a cranberry colored suit and black heels.

"What do you want now, Ed?" Olivia said with a heavy sigh. "Things are really hectic right now." the brunette adds.

"Here." he says before dropping a folder onto her desk.

"What's this?"

"Divorce papers and... Custody papers, I'm taking Noah." Ed answers before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wh-what? You want custody of Noah!? You don't even want to be around him at all and your dear Mother can't stand it that I didn't have a baby with you, no judge is going to sign off on this trash." Olivia says.

"You got that right, Liv," Alex said as she walked in with Noah in her arms.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"I brought Noah to see his Mommy and to ask you what I should make for you and Noah's dinner tonight?" the blonde asked.

"Excuse me?" Ed said, raising an eyebrow. "Just who are you, little girl?" he asked.

Olivia saw Alex's expression and demeanor change all at once, she grabs Noah as Alex spins around to face Ed.

"I am Alexandra Cabot and I don't appreciate you coming and trying to disrupt Olivia's life, she's got enough to deal with, this job, raising Noah, dealing with a deadbeat Husband and his hag of a Mother," Alex said, the blonde's inflammatory words made both Ed and Dorothy's faces burn red with embarrassment.

"How dare you," Dorothy said.

"Listen to me, both of you. My family's name carries a lot of weight in this city and all I would have to do to utterly destroy you would say a few words to the right people. I mean it, get your divorce and leave Olivia and Noah alone. Or you'll deal with me." Alex said in an eerily dark and serious tone.

The hair on the back of Ed's neck stands up.

"F-fine just signs the divorce papers," Ed says fearfully, which Liv without a word.

"Now, get out." Olivia hissed.

Ed, Dorothy, and the Latina woman all quickly leave Olivia's office.

Monique and Amanda pulled up to the modest looking granite and brick home that had an Oak tree in the front yard, along with a small fountain surrounded by azaleas.

Thirty-year-old Registered Nurse Zoe Rubio is making a snack for her nine-year-old niece Annabelle Castillo when Zoe hears the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Annabelle says before bounding out of the chair and sprinting to the front door.

Annabelle opened the door, seeing two women standing on the porch, one was white and blonde and the second woman was black.

"Yes?" Annabelle asks shyly.

"We're Police, is your Mom home?" Amanda inquired.

"My Mom is dead, my Brother Rick and I live here with my Aunt Zoe," Annabelle says.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" Zoe inquired, walking up behind Annabelle.

"We have search warrants for your house and yard," Monique says.

Monique hands the warrants to Zoe.

"What's this about, Officers?" Zoe asks.

"Rick Castillo is a person of interest in the disappearance of Diane Hubert, do you know where he is?" Amanda asks.

"He should be at school, Copper Grove High."

"Two other Detectives are on the way there as we speak," Monique informs the Hispanic nurse.

"Who are some of Rick's friends, ma'am?"

"Rick only has one friend, and I use that term loosely, Rick is more like Paul's patsy."

"Paul?" Amanda asks as CSU and Melinda show up.

"Paul Andrews lives on the other side of Manhattan, Mother's name is Matilda. It's just the two of them."

"All right, thank you, take your niece back inside," Monique says.

CSU began digging up the yard, they find three black trash bags buried around the yard.

Melinda Warner, the Medical Examiner knelt down and opened the bag and makes the first grisly discovery of the day, Diane Hubert's severed head.

"No..." Melinda says, dropping her head.

"What's... wrong, Mel?" Monique asks until she sees Diane's head in the trash bag, Monique wraps her arms around the other ebony woman and pulls her into a warm embrace.


	9. Chapter 8 (Pt2)

Chapter 8 (Part 2)

"We've got another trash bag over here," Fin called out, 150 meters west of Melinda and Monique's position.

"One over here too guys," Amanda says, standing beneath the oak tree.

Monique pulls the trash bag out of the hole, she then spots something else in the hole.

"Dear God," Monique whispered.

Hidden under the trash bag was a small, bloody torso.

Melinda turns into Monique and quietly sobs, even though Melinda sees death every day, it still doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

After making the horrific discovery, Amanda and Monique go inside to talk to Zoe.

"Did you find anything, Detectives?" Zoe asks.

"We did, we found... the remains of our nine-year-old disappearance victim buried in your yard, and said a body has been dismembered," Amanda says accusingly.

A look of pure terror spread across Zoe's face.

"Wha-what?" Zoe said, horrified.

Fin and Amaro weren't able to find Rick at the school, so Nick had gone back to the precinct and Fin went to the address with Melinda, Amanda, and Monique. Once the remains of Diane Hubert were discovered Fin called Nick, who goes to Olivia's office to give her the sad news.

"Hey, Nick, anything-?" Olivia began but stopped when she saw the somber look on his face.

"How bad?" the brunette asked, though she knew the answer.

"Really bad," Nick replied.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is Diane alive at least?" Liv asks a moment later, still hopeful.

Nick shook his head no, Olivia's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

"I... I'll do the notification, Nick, let me know when Amanda and the others get back." the brunette says, sagging down into her chair, her face the picture of defeat.

"Did you know that Diane's body was here!?" Monique yelled at Zoe, causing her and Annabelle to jump in fear.

"N-no I didn't know, I swear." Zoe sobbed, burying her face in her hands tearfully while Annabelle hugged her Aunt.

Monique could see how distraught this was making Zoe,

"I'm sorry, that wasn't professional of me ma'am, please forgive me," Monique says before getting up to leave with Amanda.

Alex has Noah outside, she is sitting in the shallow end of Olivia's pool wearing a red two-piece bikini. Noah giggles as the blonde raised him up in the air and put him down, only letting his tiny feet touch the water.

"Wee!" Alex exclaimed as she plays with Noah.

"I thought you hated kids?" an all too familiar voice said from behind Alex, the blonde's eyes darken and her smile evaporated instantly.

"What do you want, Marlene?" Alex growled without turning around.

"Isn't it obvious doll? I want you." the platinum blonde says in a sultry tone.

"Why? So you can rip my heart out again?" Alex asked, turning around and leveling a loaded glance at her former lover.

"Come on Alex doll, we were in high school," Marlene said teasingly.

" _You_ asked me to marry you when we were 16! _You_ pursued me! And then on our prom night not only did you break my heart by dumping me in front of the entire school, you completely humiliated me by outing me!"

"Come on Alex doll, I was so young and confused back then," Marlene said.

"Whatever, now, if that's all you have to say, you need to leave." Alex snapped.

"Alex, I'm sorry if I hurt you-," Marlene said before Alex cut her off.

"Stop it, Marlene, your apology is too late.

"I'll never forgive you. Now, leave."

Olivia stepped outside her car after parking behind Bethany's car. The seasoned brunette was really dreading this, just then Liv got a text from Fin.

 **Really bad Liv... Diane's remains were dismembered... On the way to the Morgue now, everyone is taking this really hard.**

 _'What kind of monsters are we dealing with?'_ Olivia thought to herself.

Fin and Amaro are working with TARU, they're searching Rick Castillo's desktop, his laptop, and his tablet, they find over six thousand photos of Diane, along with a file labeled "Orders From N. Hubert." Amaro raised an eyebrow.

"N. Hubert? Who is?-" Nick said, turning to Fin, only to find the veteran Sergeant running down the hallway with his phone up to his right ear.

"Benson," Olivia said.

"Liv, it's Fin, I think there's a lot more to this case than we thought."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean, Fin?" the brunette inquired,

"Once we learn more, I'll pass it on to you."

"OK, thanks Fin," Liv says.

Olivia pockets her phone before walking up on the porch.

Olivia gently knocked on the door, Bethany answered the door.

"Lieutenant, is there any news about Diane? Has she been found?" Bethany asked quickly.

"Yes, can I come in?" Olivia said after swallowing the lump in her throat,

"Of course, come in," Bethany says.

Olivia follows Bethany into the kitchen, where they find Rebecca.

"Hello, Rebecca," Olivia said.

"Lieutenant, has there been a development in Diane's case?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Hubert, Diane has been found, unfortunately, she was killed...and the killer or killers dismembered her body."

Rebecca's face contorted into a look of shock and pain, she screamed in anguish as Bethany threw her arms around her childhood friend, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Hubert, rest assured, my unit is working tirelessly to find the person or people responsible for this," Olivia said with conviction.

"Lieutenant, I would really like it if you and your team would attend Diane's funeral," Rebecca says while wiping her eyes.

Olivia smiles, "Of course Mrs. Hubert, we'll be there." Liv said.

Olivia drives home, she is greeted by Alex and Noah sitting on the couch, Noah was sleeping soundly with his head resting on Alex's right shoulder.

Olivia smiled, she really _really_ needed this after the day she's had.

Alex glanced up, meeting the brunette's chocolate orbs and smiles.

Alex lays Noah down gently before standing up and going over to Olivia and hugging her.

"Welcome home, Liv," Alex says before planting a gentle kiss on the older woman's lips.

Alex felt Liv tighten her grip on the blonde. Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she was at her limit emotionally and mentally, she broke down. Alex pulled her older lover flush against her, tenderly gripping the back of Olivia's head.

"Shh... let it all out, Liv honey." Alex whispered.

Olivia couldn't keep the hot tears from flowing out of her eyes, a fresh wave of grief slammed into Olivia like an M1 tank, threatening to crush her. Alex rubbed small, soothing circles around her lover's back, relaxing the tight, knotted muscles she found there.

"It's all right now Liv, you're safe at home with Noah and with me," Alex says softly.

Olivia looked up at Alex, her gorgeous face stained with tears streaming down Olivia's cheeks.

Later that night... Paul, his girlfriend Rachel Baxter, Rick, and Bisa Leonard all drove up to Eagle's Gorge. Once there, the boys told Bisa and Rachel about their crime.

The girls were shocked to learn this, Paul then pulls out his .44 and first points it at Rachel, then he trained the weapon on Bisa and then finally he turned and aimed the powerful handgun at Rick, with an evil shark-like grin Paul pulls the trigger.

Bisa and Rachel watched numbly as Rick collapsed to the ground, a bloody, gaping hole in his abdomen. Rachel and Bisa screamed as Rick's body fell at their feet.

"Strip," Paul said, pointing the gun at the two terrified girls. Without hesitation, Rachel, and Bisa both strip down to nothing.

"Please don't kill us, Paul," Bisa begs

Paul smiled and licked his lips, he relished the feeling of total dominance that he now had over the two prettiest girls in school, now they were both his to do with as he pleased.


End file.
